


Basic Instincts

by Rocquellan



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Feral sex, Sanzo-has-to-coax-Gojyo-into-it sex (Gojyo tops). Isolated from the others, Gojyo becomes deranged/ill/susceptible to the Minus Wave; it is up to Sanzo to restore him to his humanity--with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Instincts

This had become the story of their lives; another farming town with more dreary farming people...except for those who had hot, young (of legal age,  _thankyouverymuch_ ) daughters, and dreary farming weather.

The inn, too low on the budget scale for anything decent gave them all one room. Hakkai paid, of course, while ‘His Unholiness’ became even moodier than usual at the arrangement. Goku danced to the same song and tune of being hungry and Hakuryuu just...stuck to his owner like glue.

But hey, Gojyo wasn’t into the sardine scenario yet again either. Seriously, it seemed the farther west they went the further more civilized accommodation became; splintered floorboards, bugs ( _Slugs? What the fuck...gross!)_  and broken appliances had become the norm.

Shit, this was depressing.

“Sanzo, I’m hungry~” Goku whined while they climbed the rickety stairs to their room. Gojyo swore that bottomless pit could become the next great wonder of the world.

They opened the wooden door and entered the cramped space; just as used to the situation as they were to the irritation. Everybody threw what little belongings they had on the floor and only Goku and Hakkai paid particular attention to each other...Sanzo undid the top half of his robe to reveal his black, sexy leather shirt before sitting and opening the paper he snatched from downstairs. He’d be the first to admit that despite the cold attitude Sanzo was  _hottt!_  Spelt with three T’s for a reason, mind you...

The old man glasses came next and then a cigarette. He wanted to reach for his own pack, needing the nicotine relief. He smoked especially harder whenever he realized he was pining after the rabid excuse for a monk...damn, why was he so sexy?

“I’m sorry Goku, it’s my fault for underestimating the distance between towns on the map when the map is clearly mislabelled. Sanzo, please refrain from smoking with the windows closed, the room needs to air out. Gojyo, don’t start. Shall we go out to eat and gather a few supplies, Goku?”

Hakkai’s attention moved so fast between Sanzo, himself and Goku that Gojyo almost developed mental whip-lash. It reminded him not to reach for his smokes in his left pants pocket  _yet.._. Hakkai’s bitching-Do. Not. Want.

“Gojyo, will you be joining us?”

Gojyo contemplated the matter. On one hand, he honestly didn’t want to go on a supply run, on the other hand, he didn’t want to stay in the same room with the menopausal monk. “Nah, think I’ll head out for a drink. And get a few packs of smokes, will ya?”

“Suit yourself,” Hakkai answered while heading out the door with Goku bouncing in front him and the monk’s gold card in hand. Sanzo didn’t even blink while reading his paper and he walked out the door, ready to find the closest thing to a bar in this dingy town. Because if he stayed too long around Sanzo no telling what he might do, the sex appeal of the monk made him want to sin...badly.

*****Saiyuki*****

Ok, so the ‘bar’ was just a run down shack but hey, he’d seen worse. The smell was awful and the patrons were...awful.

“Yo, hand me a beer, beautiful!” Gojyo called to the pretty little thing that was the barkeep until she smiled and there was enough black on her teeth to fill a tar pit.

“Here you are handsome,” she answered while handing him his drink and the smell...

“Um, ok, thanks....” Gojyo answered before moving from the barstool. He took a gulp then looked around. No pool table, no dart board...nothing. And the few women around-what if they had polka dot teeth like barkeep? He decided to leave.

The beer was ice cold, just the way he liked it and Gojyo downed the bottle while he walked along the fairly busy street. People milled about doing what people did and to be honest it was boring. All the pretty ladies were either too young or too old. Not that there weren’t woman his type but he was mentally scarred by barkeep and would rather not find out the hard way that barkeep was normal fair. He shuddered.

In no time he reached the edge of town and looked out at trees, grass and forest. The town was smaller than the last one and a lot less developed. Downing the last of his beer, he dropped the empty bottle by his feet and burped.

“Man, what a waste.”

Stretching, Gojyo kept his eyes on the horizon while making up his mind to head back to the inn. Damn, he was so horny he would resort to a handjob just to get it over with. Sanzo started this shit, he just wanted to rub his face in it...literally. He hadn’t gotten any pussy in days and it was also lending to his increased interest in getting the monk naked with his legs spread...which would lead to a bullet to the head.

The early evening breeze picked up slightly and his hair whipped around him messily. He was about to turn around when something stung him in the back of the neck. He slapped at the insect and effectively squashed it. He brought his hand around to look at the little bugger when he realized that the little bugger was an oversized mosquito. “The fuck...?” 

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit him so hard he almost doubled over. Breathing hard, he looked out at the horizon which seemed to move, shifting and seemingly coming closer until something twisted in his gut and screamed in his ears. He doubled over in pain, clutching his head and gritting his teeth as the pain intensified inside his body. He shook as pain wracked his frame, voices clawed at his brain and darkness pierced his heart.

Honestly? He hated this damn town....

*****Saiyuki*****

It was night when Hakkai and Goku made it back to the inn and Sanzo cursed to himself, the peace and quiet was now over. His tea cup was empty and now he could hardly focus on the paper he was reading. He needed peace and quiet to do this.

“Hey Sanzo! I saved you a meat bun but I ate it,” Goku chimed while petting Hakuryuu. The dragon kyuued enthusiastically. Only when his belly was full and he felt good did he put up with Goku’s antics.

Holding two paper bags, Hakkai looked around the room. “Sanzo, isn’t Gojyo back yet?”

“No.”

“Oh, will you go find him?”

“Tch. No.”

“If you want to cook your own dinner I’ll gladly do it.” 

Service with a smile. Asshole. He folded the paper and stood before heading out to find the damn cockroach. He’s going to blow his head off for causing him to go on a fool’s errand; an errand to find a fool.

“Dinner better be ready when I get back.” Or else...

*****Saiyuki*****

Sanzo hit the bar first; Gojyo’s home away from home where ever they went. The place wasn’t fit for the bottom of his thread bare slippers but Hakkai insisted, and putting up with talking to the barmaid doubled Gojyo’s complimentary gunshots.  He would  _get_  all of them.

Gojyo came and went just as fast and he vaguely wondered where the Kappa would head next. If he knew the guy he wouldn’t risk catching anything in this town so if he wasn’t back at the inn he was on the streets or in the forest. Doing what only Buddha could tell. 

Spotting a woman sweeping up ahead, he walked up to her. “Have you seen a guy with red hair?”

Red hair and red eyes...too taboo not to be noticed.

She turned around and smiled; three teeth missing. “I think so. Thought he head towards the edge of town...that way.”

Sanzo walked off when the woman pointed behind her. He swore if he found Gojyo with his hands down his pants he’d shoot his dick off, then his fingers. It’s not like he couldn’t feel the sexual energy the guy emitted from across the room back at the inn...or any other times they were relaxed enough to not have anything  else to focus on.

He suddenly felt a little uneasy, as if something wasn’t right but he couldn’t seem to quite pinpoint what it was. The wind had picked up and it was as if it brought with it the urgency of a bad omen. Something was wrong and he could feel it while he went to find the kappa. He reached the edge of town a few minutes later where on the ground he spotted an empty beer bottle.  Somehow he knew it was Gojyo’s and picked it up before looking out into the distance for any sign of the guy.

The late evening was ominous and the wind seemed to prelude danger. Whatever it was Sanzo couldn’t shake the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he did because pointless emotions like fear he had no time to deal with. Whatever the problem was he would shoot it, end of story. 

There was no-one around but him and Sanzo reached into his sleeve for his banishing gun, expecting a fight. Something rustled strangely and shadows moved in the distance, in the forest, and he cautiously walked towards it, ready to bust a cap first and ask questions later.

*******Saiyuki*******

When Sanzo walked a few feet into the forest, he happened upon Gojyo sitting on a rock jutting out from the side of a cliff. His back was to him as the warm evening breeze ruffled his red hair and clothes.

Despite what appeared to be a tranquil scene, Sanzo knew better. He never lowered his gun or his guard.

“Fucking cockroach, back to the inn. Now.”

No answer, but Sanzo wasn’t deterred. He became even more pissed at the fact the Kappa was ignoring him. He stalked up to him, grabbed one of his shoulders and spun him roughly around. What he saw had him frowning in confusion; Gojyo’s eyes were closed while fangs protruded from his closed lips. There were marks like red flames marking his skin; across his face, down his arms and from what could be seen of his chest and neck.  And his eyes...his eyes were an even darker shade of red than before.

Sanzo was about to shoot when he realized what had happened, but Gojyo was too fast, enhanced by the strength of his newly acquired demon form and he pounced, knocking Sanzo on his back and causing the gun to fall a few metres away.

“Giving in to your demon half, have you? You fucking cock...Uhh!” Sanzo groaned in pain when fingernails like claws dug into his hands where Gojyo held him. A low, rumbling growl was heard in warning.

Trying to throw Gojyo off him was a gamble, Sanzo knew, since the added power he garnered made him way out of Sanzo’s league now. He knew if he tried to reach for the gun he’d more than likely get his arms ripped off. He was contemplating options to get out of this mess when Gojyo lowered his head and  _sniffed_.

Sanzo stilled at the action before carefully looking into those blood red eyes, gauging Gojyo’s reaction, trying to read what those lips weren’t saying. Gojyo sniffed again, but then his hands tightened painfully on Sanzo’s arm and the monk could tell that thing wanted blood. Sharp, canine like teeth were bared as Gojyo snarled menacingly and Sanzo knew he would be in some deep shit if he didn’t think of something fast. The idiot’s hands and body burned, almost as if they were made from unrelenting fire.

If it was one thing Sanzo knew about Gojyo, it was that he thinks with his dick first and his brain later. So getting himself out of this shitty situation meant he’d have to use dirty, underhanded tricks. Nothing he wasn’t use to but still this  _is_  the fucking kappa. He didn’t have the time to think how disgusting the idea was, because based on his countenance Gojyo was ready to take a bite, so he manoeuvred his legs so he could bend one of his knees at the others crotch, rubbing and feeling the flesh harden against him.

“Fucking....” Sanzo cursed as the wild abandon in those eyes withdrew and the lids closed halfway. The feral growl now sounded like mild purring. Even as a demon Gojyo still let his dick rule him.  Goddamn cockroach. Even his hair, and those antenna like strands were a darker shade than before. He curved his knee a bit more and rubbed harder, causing Gojyo’s dick size and purr to increase in ferocity atop him. Gojyo’s grip never loosened though and Sanzo knew just lying there rubbing would get him nowhere fast.

If Gojyo got bored he’d get eaten, and now that the reality was staring him in the face he’d rather not get fucked by the Kappa.

Screw this shit, he’s going to Makai Tenjo his ass...

“Gyou-jin han-nya ha...Fuck!” Sanzo cursed as Gojyo squeezed his arm hard enough to break it after he started chanting. Seemed Gojyo recognized the chant for the sutra right off the bat. The pain in his arms were near paralyzing and he decided to give up on that route for now.

“Useless,” Sanzo muttered under his breath and at the sound of his voice Gojyo stopped, stared at him deeper than before and then he licked a trail from his neck up to the side of his face with his tongue.

Sanzo cringed at the contact. But, he’d only have to put up with this once, he’ll make sure of that because if this ever happens again there’d be no room for negotiation, only fangs and bullets. And he wouldn’t care who would miss the waste of space.

Gojyo then shifted on top of Sanzo, causing the monk to watch him pointedly as he settled...more like nestled himself between his legs. One of Gojyo’s hands released him so it could lift the hem of his robes and Sanzo’s eyes darkened; the things he’d found himself putting up with for this group...

Sanzo knew he’d rather not do this, but the threat of getting ripped apart by Gojyo never wavered; he could still feel the tension (sexual and otherwise) and the danger of their situation. Gojyo was going to do this and for the sake of self preservation he was going to let him.

So, when Gojyo flipped him so he was on his stomach and one of those claw like hands held both his wrists pinned over his head, Sanzo cursed low in his throat and bucked once in an effort to throw him off, but Gojyo was much stronger like this. Good thing he wasn’t a stranger to using his body to get what he wanted, he’d done it a few times in the past when he was wandering the country side looking for his master’s Seiten Sutra.

Gojyo wasn’t careful about the act of penetration, but Sanzo was glad he remembered to spit into his hand and use it as lube (simultaneously nicking him in the ass with one of his sharp fingernails) before he slammed home like a freight train in a head on collision. It took all of Sanzo’s will power to hold back the scream that wanted to tear from his throat and through the boom of his heart and the thrum of his nerve endings he could make out Gojyo purring.

“I’m... going to kill you,” ...after he returned the favour of a dry fuck. 

Gojyo pressed down hard against him, the heat of his body raising the heat of Sanzo’s exponentially and he stilled, remembering to breathe through his nose and mouth. It irked him to think he wasn’t as pissed off as he should be at their current situation, but that was another matter for another time, he wanted to ignore the fact that through the pain and forcible submission he was getting hard.

_Very hard._

*******Saiyuki*******

Gojyo purred again, and then he arched over Sanzo before thrusting his hip forward, driving into him with the force of a bull, shuddering at the pleasure, allowing the feel of having the monk  slowly over ride whatever haze his head was in. It all boiled down to the realization that he was doing something he thought next to impossible; fucking Sanzo....fucking Sanzo’s almost tight as a virgin ass. The epitome of it all made him more focused on Sanzo, which in turn slowly pulled him out of that black hole he’d fallen into inside his head. The pull of the darkness was like some tonne trying to hold him down, but there was just something about watching such a salacious, pseudo halo wearing monk in the throes of ecstasy that battled against his inner demons. He vaguely wondered if spiritual divinity could be transferred through sexual intercourse with a partially holy, poor excuse of a human being...because he knew no matter what he thought of Sanzo, he was favoured by the Gods, and that much was obvious throughout the length of their journey so far.

Gojyo’s vision was slowly coming into focus, and with his nails only half as long as a few moments ago, he ran a hand through that mop of blond hair and pulled, forcing Sanzo’s head back, which allowed him to see just how far Sanzo had fallen into their coupling. Those lips, hazy eyes and salacious expression were enough to almost tip him over the edge of that sexual precipice. 

Sanzo cried out when he brought his head back.

Gojyo didn’t want to fall, but he was falling even harder than before.

*******Saiyuki*******

Sanzo saw how the mind numbing effect of a good screw was slowly bringing Gojyo back from whatever abyss he’d found himself trapped in. The demon markings were becoming less visible, as was the other signs of his transformation. He’d mewl and purr and moan and growl in unbidden eroticism, until he looked up into his eyes and slowly called his name.

Sanzo shuddered at the combination of his prostate getting hit and the sound of his name carried across the night air so reverently. Gojyo had held him around the waist with one hand and pull back so he was on all fours, then his hand travelled to the small of his back before applying a little pressure. He arched said back and moaned when he realized Gojyo could angle himself deeper inside him from their new position. It was raw and unforgiving as they rutted on the forest floor, and when Gojyo grabbed his aching cock and tugged a few times Sanzo could have sworn the world had exploded into a ball of white before his eyes and he collapsed, spent as Gojyo followed him down, never breaking their union until his own erratic movements stilled abruptly and Sanzo could feel him coating his inside with his seed as a feral cry left Gojyo’s lips.

*******Saiyuki*******

With the breath stopping, mind numbing orgasm that came with such a good fuck Gojyo didn’t want it to end...as a matter of fact, it brought him back from the edge of darkness. His hands shook as he braced over Sanzo and while he’d closed his eyes when he came, he was afraid to open them now, to face the reality that he knew Sanzo would kill him without hesitation. He said a silent prayer to Hakkai and Goku in his mind.

“Get the fuck...OFF!”

“Oof!” Gojyo landed on his side when he was kicked off Sanzo. Stupefied, he knelt and glared at the...fucked out, sexier than any woman he’d ever seen, monk. Sanzo’s hair was mussed, his bangs covering one of his eyes and he cradled his robes in a protective manner, and with his skin glistening from a light sheen of sweat, his entire presentation made Gojyo’s cock jump to life again.

But, he swallowed down the feeling when he saw Sanzo reaching for his gun. In the blink of an eye Sanzo was on him and the banishing gun grated on the flesh between his eyes.

“Give me... one reason why I shouldn’t pull this trigger.”

Sanzo pulled the hammer back and Gojyo knew he had a barely slim chance of surviving a shot from such close range. He looked up into Sanzo’s angry face and swallowed. “Look, Sanzo, I don’t know what came over me but I swear that all  _that_ wasn’t me. You know I’d never...”

“Shut up, just shut up!” Sanzo screamed into his face and Gojyo pursed his lips in command, stilling in the hopes of not irritating Sanzo’s trigger finger. From the hesitation he could see in Sanzo’s eyes he knew something other than the need to kill him was going on in that head of his. Whatever it was it was keeping him alive and he felt grateful for that...for now.

Suddenly, Sanzo moved the tip of the gun from his forehead into his mouth and he brought his face close to his, so close that he could see the fire in his eyes before he spat, “Demon or not, the next time you try this shit you’ll be dead before you can get a hand on me, got it?”

Gojyo nodded against the taste of the metal in his mouth.

“I’m going to find the river, get cleaned up and leave. You’ll do the same after I’m gone. This dies here or you die...”

And when he nodded once in understanding Sanzo pulled back, stood and wobbled away.

Gojyo breathed in a huge sigh of relief. As he watched Sanzo walk away, only one thought came to mind...why didn’t he kill him?


End file.
